Waiting
by laurenbear123
Summary: Set in HBP after the Quidditch match when Hermione sees Ron kissing Lavender. What i would've liked to happen in the story. Rated T to be safe. R R? Sorry for OOCness. My first Harry Potter fanfiction.


**Harry Potter- Waiting**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but some people are just jerks when it comes to reviews hey? Anyway I'm back now so that doesn't matter. Okay so I have fallen in love again with Harry Potter and I'm really sad because of its last movie :'( I love the Romance between Ron and Hermione so I decided to write my own on the love triangle with Ron, Lavender and Hermione. I love Ron so he's all mine. Back off XD hahahaha XD This story came to me last night and I'm hoping it's alright. The first part is written kinda Ron is narrating, while the second bit is written like its happening now. I hope it isn't too confusing. I did use a website for the spell that Hermione used with the birds so it should be right. Sorry from OOCness if there is. Yes Ron can be a bit of a jerk in this XD Italics=Ron's thoughts **

**Please NO FLAMES!**

**Rated T to be safe :P**

**Thanks guys x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah…**

**Summary: After the Quidditch match, in the common room Hermione sees Ron kissing Lavender. Hermione and Ron don't talk for months and Hermione seeks comfort from somebody else. Basically what I wanted to happened in the movie. R+R?**

**Pairings: Hermione+Ron-Romance**

**Ron+Lavender-Romance**

**Ron+Harry-Friendship**

**Hermione+Harry-Friendship**

**Hermione+Lavender-Room mates**

**Hermione+A secret character ;)- Romance **

**Harry Potter-Waiting**

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

The sweet sound of victory. I admit, it is nice to have my name called for once. Better mine then that idiot Cormac. I look over to see harry and Hermione smiling at me. Her smile is beautiful. It's so big, bright and full of happiness. Her eyes light up and it's almost like the world stops and stares. Her robes fall perfectly on her petite body. Her hair is down and it shapes her face nicely. I step down off the table I am standing on, still looking and smiling with her. I just can't help but feel happy when she's around. I feel a tap on my shoulder. Even thought I don't want to take my gaze off Hermione, I don't want to be rude either. I turn around but before I can register who is now in front of me I am greeted by a kiss. Not just an kiss, this is a kiss that the other person had longed for. I had hoped it to be Hermione but I knew it wasn't so I pulled away to see who was in front of me (and to catch a breath) and I was surprised to see Lavender standing there. Who would've thought she would be such a good kisser. I go back for more and I feel her arms coming around my neck and my arms go around her waist, almost automatically, to pull her closer. I completely forget about Hermione and Harry. This kiss is too good to pull away from. After a while Lavender suggests that we go and find a more 'private place'. I agree of course, after all I am teenage boy with raging hormones(No offense to any boys that may be reading this). We run into the courtroom, her clinging onto my arm, like if she didn't it would fall off, and I notice Harry and Hermione sitting on the stairs. She's crying. _Why is she crying?_

"Oops, I think this room's taken" She runs a way giggling trying to take me along with her but I stay still.

"What's with the birds?" she stands up, with tears in her eyes. This isn't going to be good.

"Oppugno" I run away as I am being chased by a flock of birds and I stop. I have to duck as the birds hit the wall and 'die'. I continue leaving the room with Lavender, thinking about Hermione of course. Why was she crying? As much as I want to go and comfort her, I know she doesn't want me there, so Lavender and I continue to make our way up the staircase but she stops and kisses me again. I'll see Hermione in the morning, this is too good.

It's been three long and painful months since Hermione and I have spoke. Of course she talks to Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and everybody else except me. She doesn't even look at me the same way anymore. When she looks at me, I see, hurt, anger, sadness and is that jealously I detect? The most difficult time seeing her would have to be when Lavender gave me that REDICULOUS necklace and called me 'Won-Won'. I noticed Harry walking with Hermione and before I could do anything Lavender was once again kissing me. Like she knew Hermione was there and was saying something to her. Like she was trying to point out a message to her. I pull away and look at Hermione, her face seems to drop. I make out her saying, "Excuse me I have to go and vomit" to Harry and I watch her walk away. It pains me to see her like this, even if I was the cause of it. _When did I lose my best friend? Since when was I such a jerk? What if she never talks to me again?_ All these questions flow through my mind. I have to make things right.

'Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE!" She stops and turns around.

"What do you want Ronald?" _Ronald? She never calls me Ronald. Her eyes fall to the floor. She doesn't want to look at me. She really is in pain._

"I uh, just wanted to talk."

"Well now we have. Good-bye Ronald." She walks away once again leaving me dumb founded._ Did I make the wrong decision going with Lavender on that cold night three months ago? Is that where it all went wrong? Where it all fell apart? Is that it?_ She doesn't sit with Harry or me in potions anymore; unfortunately, Lavender took that spot next to me and made Hermione take the only vacant seat in the class which was next to Draco. Draco of all people! At least I have double potions with Hermione and without Lavender next. I can try again.

I walk into class with Harry and Harry only (Finally). As we take our seats there is one vacant spot next to Harry. Hermione walks past us and is hesitant, she is about to put her books down when we all hear something and turn around.

"Hey Hermione, come join us." It's Draco. She looks at Harry and gives him an apologetic smile and walks over to 'them'. Them being Draco and his 'crew'. I see her face brighten and once again the happiness returns to her face. It's the first time I have seen her smile in three months. Then I think of the smile she gave Draco. It's the one she used to smile at me with, the big smile that could brighten anyone's day, the one that made me feel invincible. She leans over and hugs them all and gives Draco a kiss on the cheek. Since when was she best friends with them all? Since you pushed her away you idiot! It's just like Krum all over again. I should've asked her sooner then, but I didn't and I missed out. I swore to myself that I would never make the same mistake again, but I have. Harry seems happy, did he already know about it?

After potions I see Hermione and Draco exiting together, HAND IN HAND! Bloody hell, what's happening? She does remember that he's the enemy right? Harry and I walk to the common room and I decided that I need answers from him.

"Hey Harry, Did you know about Hermione and Draco?"

"Actually Ron, I encouraged it."

"What? Why? Don't you remember he's a death eater?" _I wasn't expecting that from him._

"He's changed Ron. Believe it or not, he's changed. He's no longer a Death Eater." _Say what?_

"I choose not to."

"Look no offense here, but she waited to long for you and you realize that she moved on. That's why you're carrying on like this." _He's right._

"But its Draco! Draco Malfoy! 'Ex' Death eater. Nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange! Son of Lucius and Narcissa! How could she be with him?" _How could she be with him? _

"What did you expect her to do mate? Wait for you even longer? Smile? Listen to Lavender every night carry on about how you are such a good kisser or how you say she beautiful and the only girl for you? How no other girl can ever measure up to how perfect she is? Draco, his friends and I were there for her when you weren't. _" No wonder she hates me. _

"Lavender said that? No wonder she hates me. I never said that."

"You better sort this out mate" _Thanks for stating the obvious Harry. _

"How long? Have they been...friends" _Yeah friends is the right word Ron. _

"Since Lavender took her spot in potions."

"I really messed up didnt I?"

"No-one's denying it. Sorry but…."

"Nah it's alright mate. I understand."

So that's it, I did make the wrong decision that cold winter night, I ran off with a 'Daft Bimbo' as Hermione called her, instead of staying with the beautiful brown eyed girl with whom I am in love with and I had lost her. But if and when she and Draco broke up, I would be there for her because her happiness means more to me then my own. She is the one for me and I will wait for her, like she waited for me. Only this time, I will not let go like I had done, a few times before.

_The End_

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? This was my first Harry Potter story so I hope it's alright. Once again, I'm sorry from OOCness(For those of you who don't know what it means it's out of character) and please review but ****NO FLAMES!**** If you request anything you can PM me. **

**Thanks, and I hope this didn't disappoint x**

**~Laurenbear123**


End file.
